Prior art beverage containers and beverage holders have been provided for persons to use in consuming beverages. Such beverage containers and beverage holders often provide insulation to maintain the temperature of heated and cooled beverages. One typical application provides a foam rubber beverage holder which has a tubular body, a bottom and an open top. A beverage container, such as a bottle or a can, is placed within the tubular body and the foam rubber of tubular body thermally insulates the beverage container against heat transfer from atmospheric air. After the beverage container is placed within the beverage holder, the top of the beverage container typically remains open to the atmospheric air as the beverage is being consumed. This allows atmospheric air to contact the upper, exposed portions of the beverage containers, transferring heat between the atmospheric air and the exposed portions of the beverage containers. Dust and debris in the atmospheric air may contact the beverage container, and may also contaminate beverages held within the containers.
Another problem which arises when beverages are being consumed outdoors in open top containers is that bugs and insects are often attracted to such beverages. The bugs and insects will often enter the open tops of the beverage containers, and then the bugs and insects may be ingested with the beverages if the persons consuming the beverages are not paying close attention to the open tops of the beverage containers to carefully guard the open tops of the beverage containers against such intrusions. Typically, ingestion of bugs and insects is not harmful to persons. However, severe medical trauma has resulted from bees and wasps which have flown into the open tops of beverage containers, and then have then been ingested with beverages by persons who are inattentive to guard against such intrusions into the open tops of beverage containers. Many golfers and other outdoor enthusiasts have been inattentive to open top beverage containers and then have swallowed bees and wasps which flew into the open tops of beverage containers. In many cases, the ingested bees and wasps will sting the throats of the persons in whom they are consumed, which causes swelling of the throat and constriction of breathing passages. In some cases, persons have died as a result of being stung by ingested bees and wasps.
The American Collect of Allergy, Asthma and Immunology has indicated that every year in the United States, more than 500,000 people enter hospital emergency rooms suffering from insect stings, and 40 to 150 of those entering the hospital die as a result of an allergic reaction to the stings. Many of these stings are in the victims' mouths and throats, and occur as a result of swallowing insects that flew into the open tops of beverage containers. Stings to the mouth and throat often result in swelling, which leads to many of the victims choking as the swelling constricts breathing passages in the victims' throats.